Da Capo title Pending
by E. an' E. Kaleidoscope
Summary: Before a tree can grow, there is a seed- a mere sapling. Even the greatest of stories have roots.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia_, its characters, its plot, etc.

SPOILERS: Free use of information from the whole of the first game

NOTE: This story is _not_ a novelization of the video game, but it _will_ go through the entire game.

CONCEPT: CRdreamer and heartofShou

WRITTEN BY: CRdreamer_  
_

_"You have to know the past to understand the present..."_

_~Carl Sagan  
_

A sudden splash- tension, _pain._

The battle between life and death.

A drop of sweat beaded down a determined visage, muscles taunt and burning from the conflict. Two opposing forces, both pulling- striving to be the stronger. If victorious, one to be a killer- one to be free.

And then, a climax! Just as one force began to seem the victor- his prey _nearly_ in his executioner's grasp  
_**  
**_

_** SNAP!**_

The line broke- and in a sparkle of scales catching sunlight- dinner, was gone. The blonde stared, as if unbelieving.

"..." A cerulean eye twitched, small hand taking hold of the frayed line. "D-DARN IT!!" He cried dramatically, pole dropped and hands grasping messy (after the long going 'battle') golden tresses in frustration. "I can't believe this!" he exclaimed to an unknown audience. He sat down on the well used log, resting his cheeks on his fists, elbows on his knees. "I can't believe after all that work...it got away!" he finished with a loud sigh.

At least, he thought grudgingly, it wasn't a complete loss. Next to him a tin bucket was filled with water and small fish, it wasn't as impressive as the giant 'monster' fish had been, but it was still something to eat. Taking notice to the sun- no longer directly overhead, he stood and stretched. The pond was a tad more than just a little ways from the village and if he wanted to get home before sunset he'd better get moving. Securing his pole to his back using the (utter failure!) twine to tie it to his form, he slapped his straw hat back onto his head and lugged up his bucket. It would be lighter if he killed and gutted the fish now- and easier to carry- but he wanted to make sure they were fresh and didn't smell when he got home.

Still early in the summer, the heat wasn't unbearable and it had rained a few days before so the road, which was a road only in the most basic of descriptions- dirt and flattened by the feet of those who used it- didn't throw dust into the air when trodding upon it. A dragonfly, bright red and bigger than the 15 year old's hand, flit around- zigzagging in front of his face and as if arrogant in disposition, paused on the brim of the boy's hat.

The lad scrunched his face in displeasure. "Go away" he grumbled, waving a hand upward. "It's too _early _in the season for the likes of _you_." The falling light glimmered bemusedly as it escaped. It was not that the youth disliked the insect personally- but they were always the heralds of the summer; long hot, sweaty days and too short nights.

* * *

As he neared the village he smiled. The air was now cooler, and the sun painting the sky in soft pinks and purples. His stomach rumbled, but he consoled it with the promise of the fresh fish still circling around in his bucket. Even if the gigantic- humongous demon fish had escaped, he still had a good amount to present his sister with and she was the best cook in the whole wide world.

However, as he neared the small shack he and his sister occupied, he began to hear odd sounds. Identifying them as angry, he rushed to the home.

"Dirty Halfing!" "Go somewhere else!" "You're a curse on our village!!"

Angry villagers stood in a half circle, some throwing small rocks at a hunched over form. The boy's eyes widened in fear as he recognized the long blonde hair of the bullied figure. "Sis!" he cried out, rushing to stand before her, bucket of fish forgotten where he dropped it- water sinking into the ground and fish flopping around.

The teen stood, arm outstretched facing his sister's adversaries, "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

It didn't stave the attack, and a rock cut a line into his cheek as it whizzed past him. "Go back to the forest you freaks!" a woman yelled.

But the hollers of the group didn't cease. Arms came up behind him, as his older sibling tried to turn the tables and shield him from the stones. "But- We didn't _do_ anything!" the half-elf trembled. "We're _not_ freaks!"

And what did they ever do to have this happen? Nothing! The boy thought, angry despite his fear. But still! The humans acted like they were monsters! The thought only added to his anger, and he felt hot with it. "S-STOP IT!" he yelled, and to his surprise, the rain of rocks did. And a male voice cried out in pain.

He opened his eyes to see the people staring with fear. Blinking he looked over, to see his arm outstretched, and smoking at his finger tips, a reddish glow covering his skin.

More so, the debris in front of the tormentors was lit aflame. As well as, one of the foremost men of the possibly drunken group of aggressors. The man hit the fire that twined into his jacket, trying to snuff it out but it did little good and the man yelled at his comrades to assist him. They mob staggered back and the teen lifted his hand higher in threat.

They scattered like the cowards they were.

The blond youth promptly collapsed back into his sister's arm, exhausted from the show of weak magic.

The older of the two caught him and exclaimed in worry, "Mithos!"

* * *

Despite the warm air permeating the summer night, Martel felt cold.

And although for now it was quiet- noise only of the symphonic happenings of insects and breathing, she knew soon enough cries of outrage and anger would come with the day sun.

She had no intention of waiting for those moments to arrive.

The tall blonde paused in the packing of what little items the two siblings owned- knickknacks alongside necessities still only filling a single large bundle- to glance at her slumbering brother.

The show of fire magic not long ago had exhausted him- something she knew shamed him greatly. Rumors had always been that half-elves were able to use great magic; she herself could heal minor injuries- anything from a bruise to cut to broken fingers. But her brother had no aptitude for the art, even small spells tired him.

She'd love to let the teen sleep, but they needed to be far from the village before the brutes from earlier roused again- this time with a larger mob.

"Mithos" She whispered gently, kneeling next to him and tapping his shoulder, "we must be off Mithos. Rise with haste."

The boy shrugged her away, and yawned- hand rubbing lethargy from his eyes. "Where we goin'?" he muttered, not yet fully wakened.

"On a trip" Martel singsonged cheerfully, turning to add the blanket he had possessed into the pack.

"A trip?" The teen repeated confused. Then his blue eyes widened, the last pieces of the day re-establishing they're existence in his memory. "Martel! The mob!" He stood with alarm, looking around as if expecting the ruffians present.

"Will no doubt be visiting soon enough." Martel didn't dare sugarcoat the truth, "it would be best little brother, if we left."

The smaller blonde nodded, jaw set with determination. This wasn't the first time they were forced to escape vicinity, though each time they both wished it would be their last.

"We can follow the dirt road till the forest, and then cut through." He offered thoughtfully, "it'll take less time than going all the way around, even if the road is easier."

The taller of the two shouldered the pack with a nod, "sounds like an idea" She smiled down at her brother, "You know the forest better than I- lead the way."

Despite the severity of the situation, Mithos couldn't help but smile- proud of the responsibility his sister gave him. "No problem!" He exclaimed as loudly as he dared.

By the morning light, shadowed by angered villagers and various equipment for more than just intimidation, the shack was empty.

**  
Save File? **

* * *

There you go. The first chapter of _Erro's _part of the project. Although according to the agreement, I (erro) shouldn't have posted this, considering chapter 2 of Ripple wasn't posted on schedule. Buuut, that's my fault- Eiri used the time put aside for Ripple to work on my birthday present ^_^** sorry.

Expect another one of these around the time of Ripple chapter 3 ^_^


End file.
